Life's Horror Part 2
by Elephantom66
Summary: Sonic and his friends are having kids... What happens when Sonic and Amy have kids. Can they do it, along with their friends?
1. Baby Making

**Sonic's POV**

My ears were bursting. I think I lost some of my hearing. There was so much going on. Everything was so white and teal. People were running up and down the hallways. No, I wasn't at fucking school. I was at-

"FUCK YOU, SONIC!" Amy yelled at me.

"I told you this would be fair for 9 months!" I said speed-walking next to her.

"Ugh! Just don't fucking leave me, you little shit!"

Yea. Amy was yelling at me again... She has been for the past 9 months. Oh! I forgot to tell you! We're having a baby! Boy or girl? Don't fucking ask me. Sorry, let me back up, say the night where it all started.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

It was dinner time. I made my famous chili-dogs. I just stuck with a salad. We ate dinner. We didn't really say anything for a while. It was really quite.

"Sonic, how was your day?" I asked eating.

"Good... We're all working on cardio..."

We never used to be this quite with each other. I hated it! Should I tell Sonic that I ran into Sally today? Nah, it's better to just keep it save.

"I want kids."

Sonic starting coughing really hard. I put my fork down and walked over to him. He knocked down his cup of water. He caught his breath and looked at me. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Y-You w-w-w-ant... K-K-Kids?" Sonic stuttered.

"Yea... I've been thinking about it for a while." I said pulling Sonic's chair away from the table and sitting on his lap.

"You sure Ames?"

"I only want kids if you want kids... Do you want kids."

I started into Sonic's eyes waiting for his answer. He didn't answer me right away. He looked down. I knew he didn't want any kids. I got off of his lap and went to wash my dishes. Sonic stayed there for a while. I shouldn't bother him for a while. Right when I about to leave, Sonic put his dish in the sink.

"Amy... What made think of kids?" Sonic blurted out.

"We have two rooms upstairs that would be perfect... Plus, our friends already have kids."

"Then let's have kids."

Sonic picked me up and ran upstairs. He shut our bedroom door and turned around. (**Warning! Wow, first chapter)**

"I've been wanting kids too." Sonic said looking down.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Cause the girl has to bring it up first!"

"Oh please... Just come here and fuck me." I said lying on my back.

Sonic got on top of me and our lips connected. I wrapped my arms around Sonic's neck. Sonic put his weight on me. My legs wrapped around his waist. Even though we still had our clothes on, Sonic slowly thrust his hips.

"Wait Ames." Sonic said breaking the kiss. "Aren't you on the pill?"

"I stopped taking it a month ago." I said kissing Sonic again.

I opened my mouth, letting Sonic's tongue battle my tongue. A trail of spit left my mouth once I lower my head. I looked between Sonic's leg and he was already getting hard. Sonic sat on his knees and took off his shirt.

"Mmm, Sonic... You've got abs."

"Thanks for noticing." Sonic said.

I put my finger on his abs and counted them. Sonic could tell I was enjoying this. We held my cheek and grinned at me. He spun us around so I was on top. This time, I took off my shirt. Sonic reached behind me and unclipped my bra. He slowly pulled it off.

"Someone's cold." Sonic said throwing my bra on the floor.

I grinned at Sonic. He sat up and began to suck on my left breast. I began to moan once Sonic did that. I felt Sonic's tongue circle my nipple. It set shivers down my spine. With his free hand he pinched and pulled my right breast.

"Ah, S-Sonic..." I moaned.

Sonic slowly began to suck on my nipple. I pulled on Sonic's quills a little, wanting more. I felt his saliva covered my whole left breast. My tail started to wag. Sonic saw this and gently started to bite my left nipple.

"Oooo, Sonikku! Y-You've never been this slow before." I moaned.

Sonic pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"This may be the last I can fuck you. I want to make this special. Like our wedding night." Sonic said going back to my left breast.

I started moaning again. His actions got more tense. I felt his teeth pull on my nipple. I started to breath a little hard from this action.

About 10 minutes on my left breast, Sonic went to my right breast. He did the same thing on my right side. Same feeling, same actions. His teeth pulling my nipple. His tongue circling my nipple. Even his saliva, that ran down my breasts.

Once he was done my breast, he buried his face in between my breasts. I felt his tongue lick my bust line, slow and soft. My head up as Sonic did this. I reached and rubbed his manhood. But Sonic pulled my hand away from his manhood.

"Sorry Ames, I have to give you pleasure."

"What? But that's unfair."

"I'll be unfair for 9 months... You're gonna carry my child."

I smiled. I guess Sonic really wanted a child. Sonic turned us over. I was on the bottom again. Sonic kissed my neck, shoulder, chest and stomach. He took off my pants. He smiled at the sight.

"Go ahead, Sonikku." I said.

I bent my legs and spread them open. Sonic kissed my right thigh. Then my left. With each kiss he changed legs and got closer to my flower. I felt his lips connect to my panty. Sonic closed his eyes and reached for my breasts again. He rubbed them and continued kissing my flower. Even though I still had my panties on, I could feel so much pleasure.

"Mmm, S-Sonic..." I moaned putting my hands behind his head.

Sonic let go of my breast and reached down to my hips. I felt his fingers wrapped around the edge of my panties and slowly pulled them off my legs. Once they were off, he took off his gloves.

"Now for the fun part." Sonic said putting his head down to my flower.

I felt his tongue trace my flower. He stuck one finger in me and slowly thrust in and out. I started panting at the actions. I looked down at Sonic. His eyes were closed and I could tell he was enjoying this.

"Mmmm, you taste good, baby." Sonic said coming up for air.

Before I could answer, Sonic went back down again. His stuck in his in my flower. He grabbed my thighs, tight. I bit my lower lip and my head flew back. I pushed my legs together. I couldn't help it. This was one of the best feelings ever.

"Uh! SONIC! I'M CLOSE!" I yelled.

Sonic sucked, licked and pulled harder down there. I couldn't handle it. I hit my climax and my juices went all over Sonic. He lifted his head up and stared at me. He winked at me and started to slowly clean me up. I tighten down there, once I felt his tongue again. I was breathing hard. I needed a little break.

"S-Sonic... Give me... A few minutes.." I said panting.

"Anything for you." Sonic said laying next to me.

I put my hand over my chest, feeling my heart beat. I closed my eyes. I heard Sonic reached into his night stand. Oh he better not be putting on condom while I'm not looking. I opened my eyes and looked at Sonic.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just checking work." Sonic said on his phone.

I slapped his phone out of his hands. He turned towards me, but he couldn't say anything cause I kissed him. I got on his lap and pulled him close to me.

"I want a ride." I said pushing Sonic on his back. "But first..."

I got off of Sonic's lap and opened my night stand. I pulled a tube and showed it to Sonic. He grinned at me.

"Lube. Nice." Sonic said. "Is that for you?" He asked.

"No... I'm already wet down there. It's save for your seeds." I said reading the directs.

"Well then... Let's do it."

Sonic laid back and waited. I poured a lot on the palm of my hand. I slowly rubbed Sonic down. He closed his eyes and relaxed once I did that. After that was done, I still had some on my hand. Sonic held my hand, giving him the extra. He rubbed my flower, gently.

"Let's do this." Sonic said holding my hips.

I lowered myself. I moaned as I felt Sonic all the way in. I began to move up and down. Sonic's breathing got a little heavier but not as heavy as mine. I held onto his shoulders for support.

"Oh! Sonikku! You're so big!" I moaned.

"Mmm, that's what working out does to me."

I lifted my head up, enjoying this moment. I went faster and harder on his. The bed creaked as I pushed down on Sonic. I felt Sonic's member twitch a little. I knew he was close. I slide my hands down to his chest.

"I know you wanna cum, Sonic..." I said going deeper.

"Oh, fuck yea, Ames!" Sonic said lifting his head back.

"MMMm! AH, AH, AH! OH YES!" I moaned.

I took Sonic's hand and put them on my ass. Sonic rubbed my ass and he was about to hit his climax.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" Sonic yelled lifting his upper body.

I felt his seeds inside me. I didn't stop my action. Once Sonic laid back down I slowly my actions down. He was breathing hard now. I leaned down and kissed him.

"One more round." I said getting off of him.

"What... P-Position?" Sonic panting.

"Side."

I laid on my side. I was laying my left side, so I raised my right leg. (I think that's right). Sonic laid down next to me. He held onto my right leg, keeping it up in the air. He pushed into me. I screamed as Sonic began to thrust in and out. He stuck one hand underneath me and rubbed my left breast.

"Mmmm! Mm, oh, oh! AH!" I moaned.

"You're even... Tighter this... Way Ames." Sonic said in between thrusts.

Sonic went faster and harder. I couldn't keep my leg up anymore. I lowered it a little, but Sonic lifted it back up again. I felt his hips hit my lower back. I was close again...

"S-Sonic..." I moaned.

"Mmm you like that, don't you?" Sonic said kissing my neck.

That drive my crazy. Sonic stopped thrusting and pulled out of me. I turned me on my back and got back on top of me. He pushed into me, hard, making my body fill up with pleasure. I started screaming as Sonic began to pound me.

"Fuck! I-I'm gonna c-c-cum!" Sonic yelled.

"OH! Y-Y-YES! Cum for me, baby!" I screamed.

Within a few more thrust we both hit our climax. After our climax, Sonic didn't pull out of me. We touched noses, breathing hard.

"I love you." Sonic said kissing me.

"I love you too." I said.

Sonic pulled out of and we got under the covered, cuddling next to each other.

"So the hedgehogs might have a new member... Alright then." Said a person underneath Sonic and Amy's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>A person under their bed!? Also, I've leaving on Christmas so no more updates for a while. Sorry!<strong>


	2. Makes Three

**Since I love you guys so much, I made this chapter before going to bed. I rushed so sorry if there are a lot of mistakes and it's this chapter is short. Sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

It's been a whole month later. Amy and I have been trying to have kids. But it seems like nothing is working. I was really worried now. She's been doing her normal routine, as have I. But, something has changed.

"You just gotta have sex all night!" Knuckles yelled hitting my back.

"Dude, we're in the fucking park." Silver whispered.

"It's not like anyone will hear you." Shadow said under the shadows of the tree.

"It takes time." Tails said eating his ice cream.

"But it's been a month! I waited long enough!" I said standing up from the bench and throwing my ice cream on the ground.

I crossed my arms and pouted. I reached down and picked my ice cream cone back up. Tails rolled his eyes as I ate my ice cream.

"Don't eat that!" Silver said knocking it out of my hands.

"I gotta get back to work." I said running off.

Everyone else looked at each other. They finished their ice cream and went back to work. I told Espio about Amy and I. He understood, but that was no excuse to miss work. Even though I would love to take a day off and try again with Amy.

"Alright, that's good for today! Tomorrow is the big day!" I said clapping my hands.

"Be on time tomorrow!" Espio yelled at everyone. "Or you won't be able to compete!"

Everyone nodded and went to grab their things. As everyone was leaving, Espio stopped me.

"Sonic. With all this baby thing, you're not focused." Espio began. "It's worrying me."

"I'm sorry... It's just that... We're having no luck."

"If win tomorrow, I'll give you some more time off until Amy gets lucky with you."

I smiled once Espio said that. He was the best boss ever! I slapped him on the shoulder, thanking him. He dropped his hat and I ran out of the gym. I got in my car and drove home. It was already 9pm!? Wow! Long ass day.

I walked inside the house and shut the door. I was beat! I sniffed the air and caught something. I followed the smell into the kitchen. Aw, Amy made dinner for me. I carried my dinner into the living room. I'm guessing Amy was upstairs.

"Maybe we'll try again tomorrow." I said turning on the TV.

I ate my dinner and watched TV. I saw ads for the Olympics. Oh! I could not wait now! Tomorrow is the day! I can't be late! Soon, I finished dinner and put my dishes away. I turned off all the lights and headed upstairs. I stopped at the top of the stairs and stared down the curved hallway. I shook my head and went into my room.

"Hey Ames. How's it-" I said as I walked into our bedroom. "Ames? What's wrong?"

I saw Amy laying on her side, holding her stomach. She only does that when she's has her period... I'm knew she wasn't pregnant if that was happening. I sighed and walked into the closet. I got out a heating pad.

"Here, Ames... I hate seeing you like this." I said putting the heating pad on her.

"T-Thanks, Sonic... But this is worst than my regular pains."

"Well, we have been having a lot of sex."

"Indeed... OW! Oh god."

Amy got up and ran into the bathroom. I heard her throw up. Gross... I got a sick wife now. She never throws up, though... This has to be bad. I walked into the bathroom and sat on the counter.

"Um... Want me to hold your hair back?"

Amy nodded and I got off. I pulled her hair back as she threw up. This wasn't a pleasing sight. Soon, Amy flushed the toilet and I helped her up. We went over to the sink and rinsed her mouth.

"Can you give me a moment along, Sonic?" Amy asked closing her eyes.

"Yea... I'll shut the door."

I walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I sat on the bed. I heard Amy flush the toilet again. Maybe she's been working to hard... Or I've been fucking her too hard! What if this was because of me!? My head turned as Amy opened the bathroom door. She smiled as she crawled on the bed.

"Close your eyes." Amy said.

"Closed." I said closing my eyes.

"Hold out your hands."

"Don't barf in them..." I said holding my hands out.

I felt Amy put something in my hands. Ew! It was all wet!

"It's just water." Amy said. "Ok, open!"

I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands. A white stick? What the fuck is this!? There were lines on the stick too.

"What the fuck is this? I can't read this!" I said trying to read the two lines.

"I'm pregnant you idiots!" Amy said.

I smiled and hugged Amy. She hugged me back just as tight. Finally! All that work paid off! Amy and I would have to wait till tomorrow to tell our friends! OH! I couldn't get any sleep tonight now!

"Oh Ames! This is... Amazing! I love you and our baby on the way." I said putting one hand on Amy's stomach.

"I love you too."

"Aw man." I said remembering something.

"What?"

"We can't have sex for 9 months now!"

Amy grinned and hit my with a pillow. I grabbed my pillow.

"You can't hit a pregnant lady." Amy said.

"That's gonna be your excused for everything now!" I laughed.


	3. Stress

**Amy's POV**

I can't believe Sonic and I are going to have a baby! I couldn't wait for these next 9 months! Everything will be perfect! I'll be throwing up rainbows! Not really but, you get my point! Oh! I couldn't get any sleep last night, cause I was so happy! Although, Sonic went right to sleep, but he kept kicking me in his fucking sleep. I have to tell everyone! But not over the phone... And my parents! I have to tell them too!

"SONIC!" I yelled.

Sonic woke up from the noise. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He saw the bathroom lights on and rushed into the bathroom. I was leaning over the toilet, throwing up. This part wasn't has fun as I hoped. I wonder how Cream, Tikal and Jasmine were in the morning. I looked over my shoulder as I felt something on my head. Sonic pulled my hair back. I grinned at him and threw up again.

"What the... fuck!? I thought... this was... going to be better..." I said gagging.

"Yea well... You've got at least 9 months of this."

My eyes got big and I threw up again. After about an hour of throwing up, my stomach felt better. I couldn't go to work today... But I see Cody today! Ugh!

"I'm leaving, Ames!" Sonic yelling from downstairs.

I looked at the clock and it was only 5:30... Sonic has his big game today! Well, his whole team does, I guess. I laid in and started to call everyone. Thank god they all answered. I texted Sonic saying that we were going out to dinner tonight with all our friends.

"Ames..."

I heard my name being called. Maybe Sonic forgot something... Again! I headed downstairs. The TV was left on. Ugh! Sonic! I went into the living room and reached for the remote. I grabbed it and turned it off. I threw the remote on the couch and turned around. I gasped as I saw someone standing behind me.

"Bitch, get the fuck out of my house!" I yelled to Sally.

"Oh please. I changed... I swear. I even brought something for your baby." Sally said holding a box.

Sally walked towards me but I walked away. I hit the couch and fell over. Sally went on the other side of the couch and helped me up. I sat on the couch, not getting to close to her.

"Here... This is for everything I've done to you and Sonik-... Sonic." Sally said giving me the box.

I looked at her confused. I began to open it. My eyes got big once I saw what it was. It was a picture frame and it said 'baby's first day home'. It was perfect for when the baby.

"Oh Sally... Thank you." I said sitting the box down on the coffee table.

"I kinda snuck in here too... I should have knocked... Here I'll go put this in your room!"

Sally grabbed the frame and went upstairs. She came back down and grabbed the wrapping paper. She threw it away and looked at me.

"I'll see you around... Congratulation too." Sally said leaving.

Once Sally left and I checked the whole house for any bombs or anything bad... But there was nothing. Everything was fine...

Later it was around noon. I'm missing the Olympics! I rushed into the living room with a pan in my hand. I turned on the TV and started gagging.

"Don't throw up, Amy! You have to see Sonic!" I said staring into the pan.

The Olympics were on. I found the right channel! I watched the Track and Field. I smiled once I saw Sonic on the screen.

"And this guy! Sonic the Hedgehog! He can run this track in like 10 seconds!" Said the reporter. "Here he comes! Sonic! Sonic!"

The reporter, along with a couple of cameras ran over to Sonic. Sonic stopped in his tracks and looked at the camera.

"Sonic! Is there anything you wanna say to the world?"

Sonic smiled and looked into the camera.

"I love you Amy and our baby on the way!... Also, hi mom!" Sonic said waving into the camera. "Get back into place!" Sonic said running off shot.

"Awww, looks like Sonic is going to be a wonderful father!" Said the reporter. "Oh! It's time for the long jump!"

Sonic got everyone in line and they all did 3 jumps. I watched Sonic as he held his clipboard real tight...It looks like he was going to break it! I hope Sonic gets home in for dinner with our friends!

* * *

><p>Soon it was dinner time. Since I didn't have a baby bump yet, I wore a tight dress. It was short... Who knows when I'll wear this again! It was red and I wore high heels. I was already getting ready and Sonic wasn't even home yet! The games were over till tomorrow morning!<p>

"Amy! I'm home! Did you see me on TV!?" Sonic asked running upstairs.

"Yes, I did." I said putting ear rings in.

"How's the baby?" Sonic said walking into the bathroom and putting his hand on my stomach.

"She's fine."

She?"

"I want a girl... But a son is just as best too... Get ready."

"Where are we going?"

"I sent you a text... We're gonna tell our friends that we're having a baby!"

Sonic pulled out his phone and looked at his messages. He never even looked at his phone today!

"Alright... Where are we going?" Sonic said walking into the closet.

"Sun of Soleanna." I said with a smile.

"Do you know how fucking expensive that is!?" Sonic said rushing into the bathroom.

"It's just for one night, Sonikku, please!" I begged. "Beside, I'm carrying your child."

"Fine. But the guys are helping me pay."

Sonic started to take off his clothes. He grabbed a tux from the closet and set it on the bed. He was in his boxers. He laid everything out. He turned his head and saw a picture frame.

"What's this?" Sonic asked picking up the frame.

"Oh... I just got that while you were out." I lied.

Sonic set it down and got dressed. He was ready before I was! I put my make-up on and was ready to go. We got in Sonic's car. But before Sonic backed up he put his hand on my leg.

"Tell me where you really got the picture frame." Sonic said in a tone.

"Sally came here once you were gone and she said she changed."

"People don't changed."

"I changed."

"You're voice changed, that's different, Amy."

"I know."

"I don't want that in our bedroom while you're pregnant though. I want in the basement."

"Fine... Alright...Hold up!" I said getting out of the car.

I ran out of the car and out in the yard. I threw up and Sonic ran after me. I put my hands on my knees and Sonic rubbed my back.

"You sure you wanna go tonight?" Sonic asked.

"Yes! We're going!" I yelled as I got in the car.

Sonic shrugged and started the car again. After a few minutes of driving, we made it the restaurant. Sonic and I were the first one here, which was good. We got our table, which was in the back. Everything was so fancy! I hope I never forget this night. Sonic kept looking at the door.

"There's Shadow and Jasmine!" I said.

"Yo Faker!" Sonic yelled waving his hand.

Shadow rolled his eyes and grabbed Jasmine's hand. They walked towards us and Jasmine sat next to me, with Sonic on the other side. Shadow sat next to Sonic, I hope they don't fight.

"So, why are we eating here... Ms. Fancy pants." Shadow asked

"You'll know when everyone gets here." I said smiling.

Soon, everyone started to show us. Tails and Cream were the last ones...They were always on time! They brought along Myles. He had a toy plane in his hands. We all order our food and talked for a long time.

"So how was work, Sonic?" Tikal asked.

"It was so fun! We won track and field."

"I saw your message, it was so sweet." Blaze said.

"I saw it too." I said. "He's the best... He's gonna be an amazing father too."

Everyone stared at me once I said that. It took them a while to figure it out, but all the girls screamed and crawled over the boys to get to me. Soon, Sonic was on the other side of me. Everyone put their hands on my stomach.

"Oh! Finally! I've been waiting forever!" Carter yelled.

"So I see your stick finally works." Shadow said to Sonic.

"Shut it." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"When are you due?" Cream asked.

"Nine months. We just found out." I replied.

"Boy or girl?" Tikal asked.

"I don't know... I hope it's a girl."

"You should do that cake thing!" Blaze said. "I always wanted to do that."

"When are you having kids, Silver?" Tails asked looking at Silver.

"We've been trying...But nothing is working." Silver said sliding down his chair.

"At least you can have sex... I can't now!" Sonic said.

The waiter came over and handed Sonic the check. Sonic opened it up. I watched as his eyes got big and his jaw dropped.

"1000 fucking rings!?" Sonic screamed.

Sonic screamed so loud, that everyone in the restaurant stared at us. Shadow flipped everyone off and Jasmine slapped him on the head. All the boys helped Sonic pay, which was nice. After about 2 hours of dinner, everyone went home. But before Sonic and I left, I pulled Cream aside.

"I have to tell you something, Cream. It's about Sally." I began.

"What did she do now?"

"She gave me a picture frame and told me that she has changed."

"Don't believe her... I know her... She'll get Sonic to do anything."

"I still can't believe Sonic made Sally have sex with him."

Cream frowned at me. I looked at her with a confused a look.

"You know, Sally made Sonic have sex with her." Cream said.

"Cream! Myles is really tired, we have go." Tails said getting in the car.

"I got to go. Bye Amy!" Cream said hugging me.

Cream left and I just stood there. Sonic put his hand on my shoulder and I looked back. I saw Sonic, who was smiling at me.

"Let's get some rest." Sonic said leading me to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV (3 months later)<strong>

It's August now. I got a break from work, since the games were over. Espio and I made a list of people who would play again next year. But we also had to pick new people. But for now, I could keep my eyes on Amy. She doesn't have morning sickness that much anymore. She's at work all day. Sometime I go visit her and we can talk for an hour...

"So Sonic... Why are you here today?" Amy asked sitting in her office chair.

"I miss you and our baby boy." I said on my knee, putting my hands on Amy's stomach.

"Who said it's a boy?"

"I did... Sonic JR!"

"Yea right, get out of my office." Amy teased.

Sonic laughed a little and sat back in his own seat. Just then, my phone began to ring. I pulled it out and saw that it was Shadow.

"Looks like I gotta run!" I said. "I love you, be safe." I said kissing Amy.

"I love you too and YOU be safe!"

I got in my car and drove to a bar. Tails, Knuckles and Shadow would talk to me about having a child. They knew I was getting stress with it. I only have 6 more months of this!

"You have to be ready in 6 months." Tails said. "If you're not, Amy will take charge."

"Tikal did that. I thought I was ready, but I really wasn't." Knuckles said drinking a beer.

"It's not even 4:20 yet!" Shadow said.

"Silver always says 'Blaze it' and he blows in Blaze's face." I said remembering what Silver told me.

We spent a few good hours at the car. I did get a little drunk, but not that drunk. I walked out of the car and tired to find my car. Fucking parking lot was so big!

"Hey, buddy... You need help?" Said a person in an ally way.

"If you have any baby tips, yea." I said staring at the floor.

"Look up."

I looked up and saw a guy in a black coat. He pulled something out and had fire too. He lit one end and handed it me.

"Cigarettes helped me... Just one puff."

I took it from the guy and held it my mouth. I sucked in and blew out.

"Thanks dude..." I said still smoking the cigarette.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally an update! Looks like Sonic is getting hooked on cigarettes now!<strong>


	4. Fix It

**Sonic's POV**

What's wrong with me? I haven't been acting like myself. My body felt weaker. I wasn't running that much. My quills were getting really long. Amy was yelling at me all the time. Tails saw the difference in my mood. I wasn't myself of work. I was late to work almost everyday now. I almost got fired! By the way, Amy is now 5 months pregnant. It's now October.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled from the kitchen.

"What!?" I yelled from upstairs.

"Where's that picture frame that Sally gave us!?"

"I put in where you'll never find it!"

I heard something drop in the kitchen. I rushed downstairs, hoping Amy wasn't hurt. I stood in the entrance and saw Amy trying to bend over and pick up a pot. I heard Amy mumbled something.

"Amy, you're not allowed to bend over." I said picking up the pot.

"Thanks..."

I began to walk away from Amy.

"Sonic?... What's the matter." Amy asked.

"Nothing... Just work." I lied.

"It's more than work..."

Amy walked over to me with one of her hand on her back. I held her other arm and we walked towards the living room couch.

"Tell me, Sonikku... You're changing." Amy said.

"I just don't like how Sally changed... It makes feel... Weird."

"Weird how?"

"Weird like... She'll never changed... I love you and our baby boy."

"We don't if its a boy, yet."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You've been hurting yourself."

"How?"

I saw a tear roll down Amy's face. Great, mood swings again! First, morning sickness, now fucking mood swings! What's next!? Finding out I'm having twins!? I turned my head and notice that Amy was gone. She came back with one of my coats. She sat down next to me and pulled something out.

"Do you know what this is?" Amy asked.

"Um... A cigarette."

"Why is this in your coat?"

"Shadow gave it to me... I don't do drugs."

"Fine... I'm getting dinner ready."

Amy threw my coat on my head and left. I suck down on the couch. Gosh... If Amy found that I'm hooked on cigarettes, she'll have my head! I'll just stop when they baby is born... Yea! That's what I'll do!

"I found it!" Amy yelled.

I turned around and saw Amy closing the basement door. She had that fucking picture frame again!

"Amy! It could be a bomb!" I said running over to her.

"No it's not! She changed Sonic!"

"No! She hasn't! She always forces things on people!"

"She did that to you."

"We're not talking about me, we're talking about you!"

"She forced you to have sex with her, Sonic... I know you didn't want too, but like you just said... She forces things on people."

"I'm going out." I said walking towards the front door.

"Fine!"

"Fine! I love you!" I yelled as I walked out the door.

"I love you too!" Amy yelled as she walked back into the kitchen.

I shut the door and got in my car. I got in my car and drove to the store. It was about 7:30pm. I parked my car and went inside the store. I went straight to the checkout line.

"What can I do for you sir?" Asked the cashier.

"I need some cigarettes and a lighter."

"Alright then."

The cashier turned around and unlocked the cabinet. I got my item and I paid him. I walked outside to my car. I pulled out my phone and called someone.

"I have what you want." I said.

"I'll be right there."

A person came up to me, in that same black coat. I gave him the pack of cigarettes and the lighter. He gave me a different pack of cigarettes and lighter.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked before the person could leave.

"Make it fast."

"What's the difference between regular cigarettes and your cigarettes?"

"Mine are made from nature."

"Cool..."

The person left and I smiled. I leaded against my car and lit a cigarette. I blew in and held the smoke in for a moment. Finally I blew out and relaxed.

"Oh man, that's good." I said.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Yelled a voice.

I turned my head towards the store. I dropped my cigarette and stepped on it, trying to put it out. Out of the people in the world!? It had to be my little brother, Tails!

"Hey little brother! What uh... What are you doing out so late?"

"You were smoking!" Tails yelled.

"I know..."

"Does Amy know?"

"No..."

"Who gave you those?"

"Just a friend."

"I'll be right back." Tails said rushing out of my view.

I heard punching and screaming noises. Tails dragged someone behind him. It was that person who gave me the cigarettes! Tails pulled off the coat and both of our eyes got big!

"S-Sally!?" I yelled. "What the fuck are you doing!?"

"I'm killing you, what does it look like!?"

"Why did you give him cigarettes?" Tails asked.

"So he can die... But these cigarettes have a toxic fume in them. It makes people die faster." Sally said with a laugh.

"I'm about to be a father, you fucker!" I yelled.

"Well... You've been smoking a lot and you're bound to die any day now." Sally said. "But your wife Amy thinks I've changed."

"Stay away from her!" I yelled getting close to Sally.

"Fine... My work is done."

Sally kicked Tails and I between the legs. We both fell down and screamed. Sally ran off with an evil laugh, trailing behind her.

"S-Sonic... You- You have to get to a h-hospital." Tails said, his voice really high.

"I-I'm... Fine." I said trying to get up. "I think she broke me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

I was fast asleep in bed. My stomach was so much bigger. I've been peeing a lot. I kept waking Sonic up by my movement of the bed. I know this baby thing is changing him. But it's changing him in a very bad way.

"Get you ass up here!"

I lifted my head up. That was Tails' voice! I pushed the covers off of me and stood in the doorway. Tails was pulling Sonic by the ears... Hey! Only I could do that! They made to the top of the stairs. They both were out of breath.

"What's going on!?" I yelled.

"Sally gave Sonic some cigarettes that's going to kill him!" Tails explained.

"I tried to stop! But it was so good!" Sonic said.

I tried to bend down but Tails pushed me back up.

"Careful Amy..." Tails said. "We have to get him to the hospital."

"I knew that little brat didn't change!" I yelled. "Tails get him to the hospital. I'll call Cream and she'll take me."

"Why don't we just go together?"

"With your driving? Please, I'm pregnant!" I said grabbing Tails' shirt.

I let go and Sonic and Tails left. I called Cream. She was acting crazy! Once she got here, we called everyone else. Cream drove me to the hospital. I guess that was a back idea because when I walked in with Cream holding my arm (for support) nurses ran over to me.

"I'm not giving birth!" I yelled at the nurses. "My husband is here... Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Oh, right this way then." A doctor said.

We had to walk slow, cause I couldn't move as fast as I could. Oh Sonic, he's gonna get it! Finally, we got to his room. I heard screaming and banging noises. I reached for the doorknob but the doctor stopped me.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Said the doctor.

"Last time I checked, you're not me."

I opened the door. Sonic was tied down by 3 nurses.

"Amy! Help me please!" Sonic yelled. "I don't need anymore shots!"

"You did this to yourself! Think of the baby, Sonic!" I yelled slapping Sonic.

"Alright! I'm sorry I did this! I should have never done this to myself!"

"And?"

"And I'm sorry that I was sneaking around everywhere!"

"And?"

"And I love you so much!"

I grinned. I left the room. I shut the door. My legs felt weak. I fell on the floor.

"Amy!" Silver said holding me up. "Sit down..."

Thank god Silver was there. Silver put me in a chair. Everyone was looking at me with wide eyes. I was starting to breath harder. I knew Sonic was going to be alright. That bitch (Sally) is going to get it!

"Shadow... I want you to find Sally. Bring her to me." I said my eyes starting to close.

Shadow nodded and grinned. Jasmine rolled her eyes, knowing Shadow's ways. With that, everything went black for me.

* * *

><p><strong>There, I'm making Sonic stop smoking... I still wonder what Sonic and Amy are going to have. Boy or girl?<strong>


	5. Baby Shopping

**Sonic's POV**

It's been two months later. Shadow found Sally and brought her to Amy. I made sure Sally didn't get to close to Amy. What about me? Oh, I got fixed. I quit smoking and I was almost back to myself. Espio never knew about my cigarette act. I swore that I would never tell him. But Amy, she was close to telling him. If he found out I would have gotten fired!

"Sonikku, I'm going out with my girls." Amy said walking down the stairs.

"Wait!" I yelled getting up from the couch.

I ran up to Amy. She was holding the railing, I held her other arm and we both walked down the stairs, real slow. Once we got down, Amy was out of breath. She held her back. She was bigger than ever. But if I said that to her, she would have my head!

"You sure you wanna go?" I asked letting go of Amy.

"Yea. I have this whole week off. I might as well enjoy it, right?"

"Right, but I just don't want you to hurt the baby, more importantly yourself."

Amy rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse. She pulled out her car keys and set them down.

"Look, I'm not driving. Carter is driving me. We're going to pick out baby clothes!"

"But we don't even know the sex."

Amy snapped her fingers. She put her foot and crossed her arms.

"Fuck!" Amy yelled. "Well get both."

"There's go my pocket money." I said heading into the living room.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I hope you have fun!"

Just then the door bell rang. I got up and went to answer it. Carter step it and saw Amy. They hugged each other. I watched the girls leave. I waved goodbye and Amy waved goodbye too. I wonder what store they were going too. Better be a cheap one! I started to close the front door.

"Faker!"

My arm flung the door back open. I stuck my head out. There was no one.

"Up here, stupid."

I looked up and saw Shadow on my roof! He jumped down and stood in front of me. He pushed me aside and I shut the door.

"What do you want? I got work to do."

"I can see... Drinking and watching TV."

"The door is this way." I said seeing Shadow going the wrong way.

I walked behind Shadow. He stopped in his track and turned around with a box in his hands. He handed it to me.

"Here... It's for the baby." Shadow said looking down.

I looked confused at Shadow. I began to open it. Once the wrapping paper was off, there was a white box. I opened it.

"Wow, Shadow! Thank-" I looked up and notice Shadow was gone.

I ran to the front door. I opened the door and looked out. Shadow was gone. He never really liked showing his feelings towards other. I shut the door and looked at the present. I set it down on the coffee table. It was a picture frame of Amy and I. When we first meet each other. Our first date. The time we went on the Ferris wheel. Everything. This was really nice of Shadow.

"I'll have to show Amy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

Carter and I drove to an all baby store. Everything I needed was in this store! This was perfect! Cream, Tikal, Blaze and Jasmine were all waiting outside for us. Carter jumped out of the car and ran to my side. She opened the door and held out her hand.

"Thanks, Carter." I said standing up on my feet.

"Anything for a my pregnant gal." Carter said locking her car.

I giggled and we walked in. When we got inside I stopped in my tracks. This store was so big! I loved it! I bet Sonic wouldn't mind being coming here.

"Hey! Welcome to Baby's World!** (I couldn't come up with a name)**

That's voice... Only one person in the world had the voice! Rouge the Bat! I haven't seen her in forever!

"What are you doing here?" Jasmine asked hiding behind Tikal.

"I work here."

"Babies? Really, you hate little kids!" Cream said.

"I've changed. Sally was just getting too crazy for me!" Rouge said. "What can I help you guys with?"

"I need some baby clothes." I said pointing around.

"What gender?" Rouge asked guiding the way.

"We don't know until it's born."

"Oh... Well, let's do half boy half girl."

"Sounds like a plan." Cream said. "I call girl clothes!" Cream said dragging Blaze and Jasmine towards the girls clothes.

The rest of us went towards the boys. They had so many cute things! Everything was on sale too! This must be there month were a lot of babies are born at. I hope I don't go over my money limit. Sonic and I still have taxes to pay.

"Your total will be... 2,000 rings." Rouge said adding everything up.

My jaw dropped. My legs lost feeling. I fell back, but something held me up. I looked up and saw, Sonic! What was he doing here!?

"S-Sonic!"

"Careful babe. We don't wanna hurt the baby." Sonic said lifting me up.

"I'll pay for some." Blaze said pulling out some money.

"I'll pay too." Jasmine said.

Soon everyone got some money out. I didn't like this idea at all.

"No! I'm paying for everything!" I said.

"We'll pay." Cream said facing Rouge.

"Alright then."

I pouted and Sonic rubbed my shoulders. A few workers helped put everything in the car. Sonic was leaning against the car while I hugged everyone goodbye. As I walked towards Sonic he opened the door.

"How'd you get here?" I asked.

"You know me Ames... I love running... and fucking you." Sonic said starting to drive.

Soon we got home. Sonic got out first and opened my door. He helped me get on my feet and we walked inside.

"Where's the stuff!?" Tails asked coming out of no where.

Soon Knuckles, Silver and Shadow came behind Tails. Sonic walked over to them and they all looked at me.

"Meet your new helpers." Sonic said. "Silver is painting the baby's room right now."

"What color?"

"The gender of coarse! I kinda snuck in and looked at the files."

"YOU LOOKED!?" I yelled.

"No! Shadow did! He didn't tell me though." Sonic said. "I nor can you see the baby's room."

"So, let's start unloading!" Knuckles said heading out to the car.

Everyone went outside to the car. They grabbed tons of boxes and set them in the living room. I wasn't allowed to help, cause of my health. That's one thing I hated! After all the boxes were in the house Sonic opened one box.

"Girls stuff!" Sonic said. "Did you get any boy stuff?"

"I got half and half." I said walking into the kitchen. "Do you boys want anything to eat?"

"Sure!" Silver said. "I need a break from painting... I'm getting HIGH!" Silver said.

Everyone laughed and I started making lunch for everyone. I just made everyone a sandwich. They all sat in the living room.

"Sonic, can you get water for everyone?" I asked from the kitchen.

"Be right back!" Sonic said getting up from the couch.

Sonic came into the kitchen. He ran over to me and kissed my neck.

"Hey, sexy." Sonic growled at me.

"Don't you start.

Sonic laughed a little and got the water. He went back into the living room and gave everyone water. Soon, I came in and gave everyone their lunches.

After a hard day at work, everyone left. Sonic and I had dinner together. I didn't really eat anything though. Sonic knew the change in my mood. After dinner I went to bed pretty early.

"Stop kicking, baby... Mommy needs her sleep." I said crawling into bed.

I got under the covers. This baby won't stop kicking!

"Amy, baby? Do you still have that picture frame Sally gave us?" Sonic asked walking up the stairs.

"No... I threw it out!"

Sonic walked in and the baby stopped kicking. I relaxed and Sonic saw this.

"I guess the baby just wanted daddy in the room." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Well, daddy will be here for you, always." Sonic said kissing my stomach.

We kissed each other and went off to bed. Just think, another family member will be here in a few months.


	6. Leaving

**I'm back home! It was fun in AZ, but I'm happy to sleep in a bed and not on the floor. Happy New Years too! My resolution is to wear my Hearing Aids more often.  
>Enjoy this chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

"GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" I screamed.

"You gotta wait, babe!" Sonic said holding me hand.

"This is your fault! You and your fucking helpers did this to me!"

"Ok, Ok... Just relax."

"You can sleep on the couch!" I yelled.

"Are you-"

"Yes, Sonic... Don't push me! This baby is over due and I can't take it anymore!"

Sonic rolled his eyes and grabbed his pillow. He left the bedroom. I called Cream once Sonic was out my sight. Cream was on her way to this house. I heard the front door opened and I rushed downstairs.

"Amy! Slow down!" Sonic yelled seeing me rush down the stairs.

"Oh, Sonic I'm fine!"

Cream closed the door as I walked up to her. She hugged me and we headed upstairs.

"Hey, Cream." Sonic said as we went upstairs.

"Hey, Sonic! How's everything going?"

"Good. Amy's overdue though and she hates."

"I bet! I was early so was Jasmine."

"Cream! I wanna paint your nails!" I yelled from the bedroom.

Cream went upstairs and came into the bedroom. Even though it was about 10 at night, I didn't care. Although, I heard the front door open again and I'm guessing it was Tails. Sleep over!

"Is Tails here?" I asked.

"Yea... What color? Blue or pink?" Cream asked.

"Blue."

Cream got out a light blue color. We talked on and on. Mostly about the baby.

"So, I heard your overdue." Cream said.

"Yea... It's killing me! Sonic isn't helping..."

"He's just worried about you... He'll be gone tomorrow."

"I know.."

Sonic was leaving for the Olympics. Espio made sure Sonic wouldn't back out. He did that once and he almost got fired. I don't know what do! I'm overdue and Sonic will be gone for three days! What if the baby comes right when Sonic leaves!?

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

"I mean... I'm doing everything I can but she doesn't listen to me!" I said.

"Amy is overdue... You're scared that she's going to into labor while you're gone."

"It's not that..." I lied.

Tails was right... I had to leave tomorrow for work. I couldn't wrap my mind around Amy being alone. With Sally watching her through windows... Just waiting to attack...

"Earth to Sonic!" Myles yelled.

I blinked a couple of times. Myles was standing in front of me. He was about 15 year old. I wonder if they were going to have another kid.

"Are you having another kid, Tails?" I asked out of the blue.

"Why would you think that?" Tails asked.

"I don't know... I mean everyone else's kids are almost grown up..."

"What about Silver and Blaze?"

"They can't have kids, remember?"

I stood up from the couch and ran into the office. I walked back into the living room.

"I have to leave right now." I said looking at my phone. "Fucking Espio..." I mumbled.

"We'll help you pack!" Myles said running upstairs.

Myles, Tails and I all went upstairs. Amy and Cream were fast asleep with the TV on. They were watching our wedding video. I stared at the TV and saw Amy and I slow dance together. We've come a long way... Ever since high school.

"Wake up Amy for me, Myles." I said grabbing a suit case.

Myles nodded and woke up Amy. She opened her eyes and saw Myles smiling at her.

"Hey Myles... What are you doing?"

"Uncle Sonic said he has to leave."

Amy's smile went away. I put some clothes in there and a bag for my bathroom items. Cream woke up from the noise. She rubbed her eyes and saw me with a suit case.

"Is it time!?" Cream said.

"No, Cream. Sonic has to leave for work." Amy said trying to get up from the bed.

Tails helped Amy up and she walked over to me. I held my arms out and we hugged each other.

"Don't go." Amy said crying.

"It's just for three days. Espio said this is really important."

"Alright... I'll keep the baby in for as long as I can."

I bent down and lifted Amy's shirt up. I kissed her stomach and I felt the baby kick. I chuckled a little and stood back up.

"I love you." I said kissing Amy goodbye. "Let's go Tails."

"I love you too, Sonic... Be safe!"

"You be safe." I winked at Amy.

With that, Tails, Myles, and I left the house. They drove me to the airport. Amy and Cream stayed at the house and went back to sleep. Although, Amy couldn't sleep without Sonic.

"I already miss you Sonikku." Amy whispered.


	7. Baby Calls

**Sonic's POV**

I was on my way to the my gate. I didn't want to leave Amy alone. My stomach was hurting so much cause I was so worried about her! I'm sure Cream will be with her everyday. But just to make sure she's fine, I'll call her!

"H-Hello?"

"Ames! You sound sick, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing... I was sleeping."

"Oh... I was just seeing how you were."

"I'm sleeping."

Amy hung up on me. I grinned and rolled my eyes. Amy and her sleep. I sat down and waited for my flight. I got out my bag and pulled out my laptop. I checked on a few things. I checked my email and look up next month's schedule.

"I still have to get time off for the baby." I said closing my laptop.

I sighed and looked out a window. It was so dark outside.

"Gate 23 is now boarding." Said the intercom.

"Finally, lady. Geez!" I said putting my laptop away.

I got my things and my ticket. I was in the back, which was a good thing. But it was also a bad thing because it takes forever to get off the fucking plane! But hey, at least I got a window seat!

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

"Sonic, stop." I said.

"No, I wanna show you how much I already miss you."

Sonic was on top of me. We both didn't have any clothes on. I had my flat stomach again. Sonic was kissing my neck and he wrapped his arms around my body. I couldn't break the kiss. Soon, we needed air. Sonic and I touched noses and starred into each other's eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Ames." Sonic said.

"Why thank you, Sonikku."

I kissed Sonic and smiled at him. Sonic grinned and looked down. He starred between my legs. I got an evil grin on his face. He sat back on his knees. I started to sit up, but Sonic stopped me.

"Just relax." Sonic said.

I laid back down on my back. Sonic opened my legs and took off his gloves. I felt his hand rub my flower. I started to moan at this action.

"You're getting wet, Ames." Sonic said.

"Cause you're down there..."

"No, I mean like really wet."

Sonic stopped and lifted his hand up. I sat up and felt pain. I grabbed my stomach in pain.

"Wake up Amy!"

That wasn't Sonic's voice anymore... It was Cream's voice! This has to be a dream!

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Amy!" Cream yelled.<p>

I opened my eyes and sat up. Pain was rushing through my body. I grabbed my stomach. My stomach wasn't flat anymore.. I pushed my legs together, but then notice something. It was all wet down there. My water broke...

"My fucking water broke!" I screamed.

"Don't panic... We'll get you to the hospital."

I nodded and Cream helped me. We walked slowly down the stairs. I had to stop a few times because of the pain.

"This hurts, Cream!" I yelled stopping in my tracks.

"You can make it, Amy! What would Sonic want you too?"

Sonic... I'm having his baby right now and he's not here! I can't have this baby now!

"I not giving birth without Sonic! Leave me here!"

I turned around and tried to go back up stairs.

"Not huh!"

I felt like I was flying. Someone picked up. Only one person is strong enough a lift a pregnant lady.

"Put my down K-Knuckles!" I yelled.

"No! We're taking you to the hospital!"

Cream ran to the front door and Knuckles walked out. I saw Carter in her car. The back seat door was open. Knuckles put me in the car. Tikal was in the back with me. Cream also got in and Knuckles got in. Carter was driving and she drove us to the hospital. I notice another car was following us. It must be Tails, Silver, Blaze, Shadow and Jasmine. Why did this have to happen when Sonic left?

"CALL SONIC NOW!" I screamed.

"Alright, I'm on it!" Knuckles said grabbing his phone.

Knuckles dialed Sonic's phone number and waited for Sonic to pick.

"It's ringing... He must not be on the plane yet." Knuckles said.

"Hey Knuckles! I can't talk I'm on the plane." Sonic said on the other line.

"Amy's in labor, she's not pushing until you come...Sonic?... Answer me!"

Knuckles looked at his phone. They lost connections. We all made it to the hospital. Everyone helped me out of the car.

"I'm not moving until Sonic gets here!" I said holding my stomach.

"It's not healthy for the baby, Amy." Silver said.

I shook my head. I have to wait for Sonic. He has to make it. Sonic never lets anyone down!

"I can't do this without Sonic... I need him." I said as tears went down my cheeks.

"He'll be here... He always shows up." Blaze said.


	8. Flash the Hedgehog

**My first day of school went AWESOME, so here's a chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

"I'm not gonna make it!" I screamed.

"What am I going to say to everyone!?" Asked Espio on the other phone line.

"I'm becoming a father, I can't miss my own child's birth... Tell them that."

I hung up and ran down streets. It's a good thing that I can run fast! I left everything at the airport. I didn't fucking care anymore. I rushed out of the plane like there was a fucking fire. It was hard running in a suit and tie though. As I ran I took off my tie and threw it on the ground.

"Fuck... What hospital is it!?" I said stopping in my tracks.

I had to think for a second. What was the closest hospital to our house? It has to be Casino Night! I looked at the street names... I was close to Amy.

* * *

><p>I burst through the doors. They were sliding doors though and I broke them. I had some glass in my neck but I didn't care. I ran to the front desk, panicking. Some doctors rushed over to me and took a hold on of me.<p>

"Sir you scaring everyone! You have to leave!" Said the doctor.

"No! My wife Amy is having a baby! I have to see her!" I yelled kicking my feet.

"SONIC!"

I turned my head and saw Amy. The doctors left go of me and I ran to Amy's side.

"Amy! I'm here!" I said as I kissed her.

"You fucking hedgehog... I've been waiting forever!" Amy screamed. "Let's do this!"

Amy got in a wheel chair and we walked down the hall way. My ears were bursting. I think I lost some of my hearing. There was so much going on. Everything was so white and teal. People were running up and down the hallways. No, I wasn't at fucking school. I was at-

"FUCK YOU, SONIC!" Amy yelled at me.

"I told you this would be unfair for 9 months." I said speed-walking next to her.

"Ugh! Just don't leave me, you little shit!"

Yea, Amy was yelling at me again... She has been for the past 9 months. Everyone already knows that we're having a baby. Boy or girl? I still don't fucking know. We finally made it into a room. Amy was put on the bed. Her legs were spread open within a blink of an eye. This was happening so fast! Everything flashed before my eyes.

"She's already crowning." Said a nurse as she sat in front of Amy.

The doctor came in within a few seconds. The nurse stepped aside and let the doctor take care of things. The nurse shut the door and had a white towel in her arms.

"Alright Amy, it's time to push. This baby wants out." Said the doctor.

Amy grabbed my hand and began to push. Her screaming was so loud, you could hear it from a mile away! My hand was going numb too. It turned as blue as my fur color.

"AHHH! This hurts!" Amy said laying her head back on the pillow.

"You can do it, baby... I know you can do it." I said kissing her forehead.

Amy shook her head. I saw tears roll down her cheeks. I whipped them away and told her she could do this.

"Just one more push." The doctor said.

"You can do it." I said.

Amy looked straight ahead. She lifted her head and held her breath. She began to push again. I looked at the doctor. I saw a lot of blood on his hands. I was about to throw up! This was so gross, yet beautiful at the same time.

"Nurse, towel!" The doctor said.

The nurse went over to the doctor. I saw the baby only for a few seconds. The nurse ran out of the room, taking our baby with her. Amy was breathing really hard and she let go of my hand.

"Where's our baby?" Amy asked.

"He went with the nurse to do some test." The doctor said. "I'll bring him to you in a few minutes."

The doctor left the room. Amy and I looked at each other. I had a smile on my face.

"What's with the smile?" Amy asked.

"The doctor said 'he'. We had a boy!" I said as I kissed Amy.

"That's wonderful!" Amy said as we broke the kiss. "He was about like a flash."

"Yea he was... Flash... Flash the Hedgehog." I said looking at the ceiling.

"I like it... Let's name him that."

I leaned over and kissed Amy. Within a few minutes, our baby boy was in Amy's arms. I leaned over and stared at Flash. Amy moved the blanket away from Flash's face. I smiled at him.

"He looks just like you, Sonic." Amy said as she saw Flash open his eyes.

"Yea... Little Flash."

"Do you want to take him out and show our friends?" Amy asked.

"Don't you want them to come in?"

"Not really... I'm really really tired."

"Oh... A-Alright."

I put my hands out. Amy put Flash in my arms. I didn't move once he was in my arms. Amy giggled.

"Don't be scared, Sonic... You're gonna be a wonderful father."

"Thanks Ame-"

I notice Amy already had her eyes closed. I grinned and got up. I opened the door and walked into the hall way, closing the door behind me. I saw everyone sitting in chairs. Their heads went up once they heard the door shut.

"Let me see!" Cream yelled getting up.

All the girls ran over to Flash and I. Flash's eyes got big as he saw all the girls around him.

"Boy or girl?" Tikal asked.

"Boy." I said.

"He looks just like you! What's his name?" Carter asked.

"Flash the Hedgehog."

"He probably came out like a flash." Shadow joked.

Jasmine slapped Shadow in the head. Shadow pouted and Knuckles tried to hide his laugh.

"Can we go see Amy?" Blaze asked.

"You can try... She's really tired though." I said looking at the door.

All the girls went into the room. Tails patted a chair next to him. I walked over to him and showed them Flash.

"Enjoy it." Knuckles said. "Kids grow up fast... Emerald is like, what? 10."

"That's sad!" Silver laughed.

"It's not hard, you'll do fine." Tails said patting my back.

"I'm hope so." I said looking down at Flash.

Flash looked up at me. I waved my finger in front of Flash. His eyes lit up, but then things took a twist. Flash stared to cry and kick his feet.

"AH! What do I do!?" I said standing up.

"I don't fucking know!" Shadow said. "He's your baby!"

Flash started to cry louder. I held my arms out and Flash reached out for me.

"Hurry, open the door!" I said.

Silver got up and opened the door. I walked in and everyone looked at me once they saw Flash crying. I ran over to Amy and she has a confused look at her face.

"Here..." I said setting Flash down on her lap.

I left the room before any of the girls could answer. I shut the door. I slid down the door and groaned.

_"I can't do this..." _I thought.


	9. He can Do It

**Amy's POV**

It's been a week since Flash was born. Sonic seemed fine with everything that was going on. I already loved being a mother. Sonic and I got to see Flash's bedroom. It was a dark blue color and a crib. But for now, Flash would be sleeping in my bedroom.

"Little Flash, you and Sonic are the best things in my life." I said swinging my arms gently.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead. It was about 1 in the morning. I was swinging Flash in my arms, trying to make him fall asleep. Soon, his eyes lids slowly closed and his head dangled down. I put him back in the crib and walked over the bed. Sonic smiled at me as I crawled into bed.

"You know, Silver and Blaze said that they could watch Flash whenever." Sonic said hitting his head on his pillow.

"Maybe when we need a full night of sleep."

I turned on my stomach. I sighed and closed my eyes. Sonic turned on his side and rubbed my back.

"It feels nice having a flat stomach again." I said as Sonic rubbed my back.

"I bet... Get some sleep... I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>It's the next morning. I woke up to nothing beside me. Sonic was gone. Oh, I forgot. Since he missed that meeting, he had to attend more and more meetings now. I can't take care of Flash by myself. No, I have one more week off from work. I could do this. The week I got back to work, Sonic has off. This is perfect. As long as nothing bad happens, we'll be fine.<p>

I crawled out of bed, not waking Flash up. I went down stairs and began to make breakfast for myself. I still had to breast feed Flash. I didn't really care about that.

"Finally, some piece and quite." I said sitting on the couch eating my breakfast.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed my breakfast. I had a baby monitor in every room too. Just in case I was on work and Sonic was in his office, working. I finished my breakfast and headed back upstairs. I walked into the bedroom. Flash saw me and smiled at me.

"Mommy is here, Flash." I said walking over to the crib.

"That's not why he's smiling."

I turned around and saw Sally. When was she going to stop!? I thought Sonic took care of her back in college!? I grabbed Flash and turned backed around. I felt a pain in my stomach. I looked down and Sally stabbed me in the stomach. She pulled out the knife and I fell in the floor, taking Flash with him.

* * *

><p>"Amy! Please wake up!"<p>

I opened my eyes. I saw Sonic standing above me. He was in his running outfit. I pushed Sonic aside and ran over to the crib. Flash was crying. I grabbed Flash and held him close to me.

"What happened!?" I asked.

"I was about to leave and the baby monitor went off."

"I didn't even hear him cry... What if something bad happened!?"

"Like what? Sally takes him or something?" Sonic laughed. "I love you. I'll be home at my regular time."

Sonic kissed Flash and I goodbye. I walked down the stairs with Flash in my arms. I sat on the couch and took off my shirt. I guided Flash's mouth toward me breast. He began to suck and he stopped crying. I brushed his small quills back, so he wouldn't get any in his mouth.

"I need some time alone..." I said.

When Flash was done, I carried him upstairs. I laid him on the bed and called Silver. Hopefully he'll pick up his phone...

"What's up Amy!?" Silver asked.

"Not much... But I have a big favor."

"And that is?"

"I need you to watch Flash... I really need a few hours to be alone."

"We'd loved too! Blaze will come get him right now."

"Thanks, Silver."

I hung. Flash was on his back. He kicked his feet up. I grabbed his feet and played with them. I pulled Flash up and hugged him. I rubbed his back and hummed to him, while I waited for Blaze.

"Amy? I'm here!" Blaze said walking in the front door.

"How'd you know where the key was?" I asked walking down the stairs.

"Sonic told everyone... Well, just the guys but then Silver told me."

"Flash is upstairs, I'll get him along with his things."

I headed up stairs. I got Flash first. I handed him to Blaze. As I walked away, Flash reached out his hand to me.

"I'll be back." I said walking up the stairs.

I came back with a bag. Blaze wrapped it around her arm.

"Just call when you want him back." Blaze said as I opened the front door.

"Ok. Thanks again, Blaze. It means a lot."

Blaze smiled and left. Once she gone, I rushed up the stairs. I took off my clothes and jumped in the shower. The warm water felt nice. I haven't had a good shower in forever! Well, since Flash was born.

"That felt so nice..." I said stepping out of the shower.

I grabbed a towel and tried myself down. I put some clothes on and decided to go for a short walk. I grabbed my keys and headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

"Alright. Everyone may go, expect for you, Sonic."

Oh shit... I watched as everyone left the room. Please don't make me sit through more team meetings! This was so boring! I want to be running! Feel the wind hit my face. Something better than this!

"Sonic!" Espio yelled.

"Wh... Huh?"

I looked up at Espio. He was right in front of me, on the table. He got off the table and pulled a chair next to me. I faced his, ready for his harsh words.

"Alright, what's bugging you." Espio said.

Oh... Guess I was wrong. He just wanted to talk!

"Well, I kinda had a baby boy last week and-"

"I know that." Espio said cutting me off. "But, you're just not yourself. I need you here with the program."

"I know. I'm trying, but I don't think I was really ready for this kid."

"You'll pull through."

Espio hit my back and left the room. That's Espio for you! He only shows little feelings towards people. I grinned and got up.

"I can do this." I said.


	10. Like Father Like Son

**Sorry for the wait! My mom had her cancer removed today and school isn't helping. But here's a chapter. I'll be better once everything is back to normal! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

It was the end of the day. I was excited to see Flash. I know I can do this. I drove home from work. It was already 6pm. I wonder what Amy and Flash did while I was gone. The two best things in my life. I finally made it home.

"Amy? Flash? I'm home!" I called walking into the house.

I lifted my nose in the air. Amy was most likely in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen. I was right! Woman and their kitchen. I notice that Flash wasn't with Amy. I looked around and Amy laughed at me.

"You're looking for Flash? Aren't you?" Amy guessed.

"Yea. Where he is? I want to spend time with him."

Amy grinned at me. She set her wooden spoon down and walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"I sent him over at Blaze's house. I needed a little break."

"It's been over 12 hours though."

"I needed a break... Beside we could have some fun together."

"The doctor said no sex for at least 1 month." I said moving Amy's hands away from my neck.

She had a confused look on her face. I was just like her. When she was pregnant I always wanted to have sex with you. But now, Amy wants to have sex, but I have follow what the doctor said. Even though my mind was telling me to fuck her so bad, I had to wait a few more weeks.

"I'm going to get Flash." I said grabbing my car keys.

Amy was about to say something but I was out the door in a flash. It's a good thing Silver and Blaze didn't live far away. Wait, I could just run there! I ran back inside and set my keys down.

"Back already?" Amy asked.

"I'm just gonna run there."

"Have fun! Dinner will be ready when you get back."

I opened the door and ran down the streets. I was there in about a few seconds. I knocked on the door and waited for a while. The door slowly opened and Silver smiled at me. He was dripping wet, though. My backed away a little.

"What the fuck?... What happened!?" I asked.

"Blaze and I were taking care of Flash... He's a lot of work!" Silver said pulling his quills.

I pushed Silver aside and looked at their house. It was a total mess! Blaze was rocking Flash in her arms. She was also a mess. Her hair was sticking up and she had red eyes.

"What..." I couldn't find my words.

"He's seems all sweet now, but he's not! He is just like you, Sonic." Blaze said tried.

"I'll take him."

I slowly walked over to Blaze, watching my steps. Blaze handed me Flash. I saw his eyes move. He was started to wake up. I turned around and saw Silver bending over.

"Having kids is harder than I thought." Silver whispered.

"I know... Thanks again for watching him." I said walking towards the door.

"It was fun." Blaze said. "But hard work."

"What did he do that made everything a mess?" I asked before leaving.

"He turned into a Spin Dash, just like you, and spun in the house and spilled everything... A week old baby can do a lot!" Silver explained. "He's a fighter just like you too. Everything about him is just like you."

"I knew we should have called him Sonic JR!" I said. "I'm going to have to tell Amy."

I waved goodbye. Silver opened the door and I walked out. He shut the door and I could hear him lock it. I looked through the window and saw Silver and Blaze already sleeping on the couch. I grinned and rolled my eyes. Only them.

I looked down on my arms. Flash was wide awake now. I tapped his nose and he smiled at it.

"Let's get you home. Mommy had dinner ready for us." I said in a baby voice. "Fuck, I can't be doing that!" I said noticing my voice.

I held Flash to my chest and started to lightly jog home. I heard Flash giggled and laughing. I grinned hearing that noise. About half way home I stopped. Flash tighten his grip on me and lifted his head up. He had tears in his eyes!

"Oh god! D-Don't cry, Flash. We're almost home!" I said starting to jog again.

I starred at Flash as I began to jog again. His tears went away and his smile came back. I had an idea now. I stopped jogging. Flash started to get tears in his eyes. As soon as I started jogging again he smiled and giggled.

"I bet you like the wind in your face." I said jogging again.

Flash and I got home. I opened the door and Flash was kicking his feet. I held him away from me and walked into the kitchen.

"He's needs food." I said to Amy.

"Come here, Flash!" Amy said holding her hands out.

I handed her Flash. She walked into the living room, away from the window and took off her shirt. I smelled dinner and already started to eat. My ears went up and I heard Amy singing lightly to Flash. I went into the living room and sat next to Amy. She stopped singing and smiled at me.

"You make a good mother." I said.

"And you make a good father."

"I don't think so." I said shaking my head. "I'm scared that I'm going to mess up... That's why I give him to you when he fuses."

"He's going to fuse no matter what. We just have to figure out what he wants... I'll help you tonight."

I sighed and got up. There was bang noise. I walked back into the living room and gave Amy a creepy smile. Amy glared at me.

"I just knocked the dinner off the counter..."

"I'm not helping you with that." Amy said looking back at Flash.


	11. A Gain and A Lost

**Sonic's POV**

I was at home sleeping in bed. I had Flash laying on my chest. It was about 11am. Amy's week off and she had to go back to work. But now I get the week off to take care of Flash. I opened my eyes and saw Flash.

I moved Flash off my chest and crawled out of bed. I went into the closet and picked out a shirt. When I walked out of the closet and notice Flash was gone.

"F-Flash!?" I yelled.

I started to panicked. I looked under the bed, in the bathroom, in the closet, under the covers. I began to breath hard and I pulled on my quills. I blinked and I saw Flash sitting back on the bed.

"Flash!" I yelled picking him up. "Don't ever scare daddy like that!"

I held Flash close to me. I closed my eyes. I needed Amy... No, no! I can do this without Amy! I opened my eyes as I felt something hit my foot. My red shoes...

"Were you wearing my shoes?" I asked lifting Flash up in the air with a smile.

He giggled and spit a little. I wiped his mouth up and we headed downstairs. I carried Flash in one arm, while I heated up his bottle of milk. Only it wasn't just regular milk. It was Amy's breast milk. Once the timer went off, I grabbed the bottle and Flash and I went into the living room.

"Alright. Breakfast time." I said holding the bottle up to Flash's mouth.

Flash grabbed the bottle and began to drink the milk. With one free hand I grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV. I looked at Flash and back at the TV. This wasn't so bad. I saw Flash drink all the milk. I had to pull it away from him, so I did.

"Not so fast, Flash." I said looking at the bottle. "I wonder what this even taste like."

I pondered so a moment. Amy's not here, so I'll try it. I sucked on the bottle. Once my taste buds hit the milk I spit it out.

"What the fuck! That's so gross!"

"Ah!" Flash said holding his hands up towards the bottle.

"I don't know how you can even drink this." I said feeding Flash again.

* * *

><p>It's around noon now. Flash and I were already eating lunch. As I was feeding lunch to Flash the door bell rang. I carried Flash to the front door and opened it.<p>

"You never come visit!" I said seeing who it was.

"Jasmine wanted me to tell you that we're having another kid." Shadow said looking down.

"Don't look down, dude. That's awesome!"

"Yea... We're going to have a party tomorrow... Would you like to come?" Shadow said not making eye contact.

"I'm sorry what... I can't see your mouth so I can't hear you."

Shadow grabbed my shirt and Flash freaked out a little. I loved teasing Shadow.

"You wouldn't hit a father in front of his son." I said confident.

Shadow sighed and let go of my shirt. Flash reached for Shadow. He grabbed Shadow's nose and smiled.

"We'll be there." I said. "You came to ours, so we'll come to yours." I said. "See ya Faker." I said shutting the door.

I starred at Flash with big eyes.

"That was Faker." I said. "I think you'll get along great!"

Flash and I went out for a jog. I carried him as I jogged though. He couldn't even walk yet. I knew Flash was love the wind running through his small quills. I loved the feeling as well. He was just like me, I knew it. We were out most of the day. When we got back and we both smelled bad. I looked at the time and it was already 3pm! Three more hours and Amy will be coming home from work!

"Alright, youngest go first." I said walking into my bedroom.

I set Flash in his crib. He whined once I went away from him. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the lights. Bath time. I wonder how this was going to go down. I filled the tub up with some water and put a small amount of soap in there. I walked back and picked Flash up. I set him on the bed and began to undress him.

"Alright, bath time." I said walking into the bathroom.

I shut the door and sat on the floor. I starred at the water. My fear of water. What if Flash didn't like water. What if I wasn't looking for a second and he drowns!? What if eats the soap? What if he falls backwards and sucked in water!? Soapy water too! My thought vanished as I heard Flash moan.

"Alright, in you go."

I set Flash in the bath tub. I took a sponge and suck it into the water. Making sure it was filled with water, I began to wash Flash. Flash laughed and threw water in the air. The floor was getting wet, but I didn't care. I was having fun with my son.

I set the sponge in the tub and made Flash stand up. His legs shook trying to hold his weight. I washed his hair, back, quills, legs, arms and stomach.

"Make sure no one is looking." I said looking to my right and left.

I made didn't want anyone seeing this. But it had to be done. I, ever so quickly wash between Flash's leg. Flash squawk at me and I flung the sponge behind me. The sponge hit the mirror, sending water everywhere.

"Alright! I'm done!" I said draining the bath tub.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped Flash in it. I held Flash close to me and kept him warm. As he was drying, I decide to give some more milk. Fucking gross! How could Amy taste so good, but her milk taste so fucking bad!?

"Mommy will be home soon... I hope." I said looking at the clock.

I went upstairs again and fed Flash. He was still naked but after he was done, I dressed him. My ears went up as I heard something downstairs. I starred at the door way and Flash did the same thing.

"Sonic? Flash?"

It was Amy! Finally she was home! I picked up Flash, forgetting his bottle and we went downstairs. As we walked downstairs Flash was kicking and wanted to go back to the bedroom.

"How's my baby!?" Amy asked reaching out for Flash.

"You me our baby." I said giving Flash to Amy.

"Same damn thing... How was your day off?"

"Good. Shadow told me that he knocked Jasmine up again."

Amy looked at me and smiled. He hugged Flash.

"That's wonderful! We have to get something for them!" Amy said.

"Ahhhh!" Flash whined.

Flash began to kick and scream. He started crying and he reached out for me.

"Aw, he wants his daddy!" Amy said.

I looked at Flash. He didn't have his bottle. I turned away and went upstairs.

"Sonic!? What the fuck!?" Amy yelled.

I didn't answer her. After a few seconds I came back down with the bottle. I handed it to Flash, who grabbed it from me.

"I'm going to put him to bed." Amy said walking upstairs.

"I'll be here." I said pulling out my phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

I walked upstairs and Flash was already done with his bottle. I took the bottle from Flash and set him in his crib. I covered him up, making sure he was nice and warm. I rocked him back and forth for a long time. Once I knew Flash was out like a light, I slipped out the room, cracking the door.

"What do you want for dinner, Sonic?" I asked coming down the stairs.

There was no answer. I checked the living room. Sonic wasn't there. I crossed my arms, knowing what he was doing.

"Come out Sonic. You're not fooling me." I said waiting for him to answer me.

There was no answer again. I looked behind him. He must be in his office, taking another phone call. I walked down the hall way and looked into his office. He wasn't in there. Next place, the bathroom. The lights were off. He wasn't in there. I went back upstairs and checked all the rooms.

"Sonic? This isn't funny. Where are you?" I called out from the bottom of the stairs. "The last place is outside."

I walked to the back door. I opened the door and looked in the back yard. I found him. Sonic was on the porch in a chair. He was bent over and his hands covered his face. I heard him sniff.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Why are you out here?"

Sonic didn't answer me. I knew he heard me. I sat next to Sonic. I put my hand on his back and rubbed his back. It must be Flash. Today must be hard on him.

"Answer me, Sonic." I said trying to see his face. In a flash Sonic hugged me and began to cry. "Sonic what's wrong!?" I asked confused**. **

Sonic didn't let go of me. He hugged me tighter and cried so hard. He wouldn't stop. Something was really wrong. It must be that bitch, Sally. I really needed to know. After a few minutes of crying, Sonic managed to say a few words.

"M-My... M-M-Mom..." Sonic cried.

"Your mom what?" I asked worried and sick to my stomach.

There was pause. Sonic let go of me. His eyes were red from crying. He was breathing from his mouth.

"S-She... She... Died!" Sonic cried hugging him again.

"Oh no, Sonic! What happened!? Talk to me." I said having a tear run down my cheek.

"C-Can..." Sonic stutter.

"Cancer?" I guessed.

Sonic nodded his head. Oh no... I can't believe this happened. She only got to see Flash once... This can't be happening. It just can't! Not now, not ever!

That night Sonic went to bed early. He couldn't stop crying. I felt so bad for him. During the night, Sonic kept getting phone calls from family members. I don't think Sonic even knew his mom had cancer. I never knew... Sonic decide to go run for the rest of the night. I couldn't wrap my mind around my mother-in-law death. I couldn't image what Sonic must be feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! Things just took a twist!? OMG!<strong>


	12. Rain Fall Day

**Amy' POV**

"Sonic... Please come with Flash and I." I said holding Flash.

Sonic shook his head. He was in bed. It's a good thing that he had to week off. But Sonic's been in bed all day long. It was 5pm. Sonic never even looked at Flash today. I was so worried now. I don't know what's it's like to lose a parent, but Sonic wasn't taking it easy.

"Go without me..." Sonic groaned.

"No. You need to get your mind off of your mom. We need you... Flash needs you."

Sonic turned his head, so he was looking at us. He looked at Flash without blinking. I set Flash on the bed. Flash crawled over to Sonic. Sonic didn't want any part of Flash, though. Sonic turned his back towards Flash. Flash whined and jumped on Sonic's side.

"Come on, Flash." I said getting Flash. We have to get going."

Flash and I left without saying another word. I was mad at Sonic but at the same time I understood him. I put Flash in his car seat and went to Shadow and Jasmine's house. They were having a party for their new unborn baby. I backed up and drove away from the house.

We got the their house. I checked my phone, just in case Sonic called me. But he didn't. I grabbed Flash and walked towards the front door.

"Hey Amy, Flash!" Carter said opening the door. "Where's Sonic?"

"He's in bed... His mother died last night."

"Oh god... I can't believe that happened!" Carter yelled out.

Everyone heard Carter yelled a little. She let me in and everyone look at me. Carter shut the door and stood next to me. She put her hand on my shoulder. I knew everyone wanted to know where Sonic is.

"Sonic's mom died last night." Carter said.

Everyone smiles went away. I handed Flash to Carter as everyone came up to me. We all hugged each other. We all took a seat and it was quite for a while. I hate when a room is quite.

"Well, I have a present for you." I said.

I gave Jasmine her present and she opened it. Shadow grinned at it. It was a picture of everyone and in the middle would be the newest member.

"Oh Amy this is wonderful!" Jasmine said hugging me. "Thank you so much!"

I hugged Jasmine back. Shadow and Jasmine opened all their presents. Things were great now! Well, everything beside Sonic's mom. I had to get his mind off of it! But how? Maybe some time with Flash. Out to a movie? A late night walk in the park? Something. I needed something.

"It's getting late. I think we should head home." I said carrying Flash.

"Thanks for coming... To bad Faker couldn't come." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"It was fun... Come on Flash."

Flash and I left. I put him in his car seat and we drove back home. I couldn't stop thinking about Sonic. I felt so bad for him. I looked at my phone. I heard nothing from Sonic. I brushed it off. I looked in the rear few mirror. I saw Flash fast asleep. He was so cute. We made it home. I carried Flash upstairs. He was out like a light. I took him upstairs and put him in his own bedroom tonight.

"I love you, Flash."

I shut this bedroom door and walked away. Once I got into my bedroom I didn't see Sonic at all. He must be outside again! I walked into the closet and took off my clothes. But something grabbed me and pulled me out of the closet.

"I was so worried about you guys!" Sonic said laying me on the bed.

"I'm fucking naked, Sonic!" I whispered in a angry tone.

"Why are you whispering?" Sonic whispered.

"Flash is asleep."

"He's in the other room."

Sonic starred at me. I pushed him away and went back into the closet.

"Hey now..." Sonic said grabbing me again. "How was it?"

"How was what?"

"The party silly."

"You're acting weird."

Sonic sighed and looked down. He played with his hands. I knew it was about his mom. I would be acting weird if my mom died last night.

"I don't know what do without my mom..."

"She'll always be with you."

I didn't care that I was naked now. I hugged Sonic tight. He hugged me back. He let go of me and I walked back into the closet. This time I got some clothes on. I walked into the bathroom and got ready for bed. I notice Sonic was holding Flash. He was rocking Flash back and forth.

"I love you, Sonic."

"I love you too."

I kissed Sonic and turned off the lights. We all fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>1 month later Sonic's POV<strong>

It's been 1 month since my mom died. Everyone was at her funeral. My dad was crying. Everyone wore black and it was raining outside. We were inside the same church Amy and I got married in. Her coffin was closed and there were picture of her sitting on top. Everyone brought flowers and cards, even balloons.

"This isn't goodbye, mom." I said putting my hand on her coffin. "I couldn't ask for a better mother. At least you got to see Flash a few times. He already misses you. Dad and I miss you too. I wouldn't be who I am without you in my life... I love you, mom." I said holding back my tears.

I placed a flower on her coffin. Amy was standing behind me. I turned around and she held out her hand. I gave her half a smile and took her hand. My dad had Flash. He was outside with Flash playing in the rain. Amy and I were the last one out of the church. About half way I stopped and pulled Amy to a halt.

"It's ok, Sonic." Amy said knowing why I stopped.

I turned to the coffin. I waved goodbye to the coffin and we started to walk away. That's the last time I would ever see my mom. My dad was holding Flash. They were all wet from the rain. I held Flash and Amy got out her umbrella.

"She won't be forgotten, Sonic." My dad said. "She's with us right now."

I nodded my head. I didn't want to cry in front of Flash nor Amy. My dad left and Amy, Flash, and I stood outside. Soon, all my friends came over to us. Tails stood next to me. Myles stood next to Tails. Then came Cream, standing to Amy. Knuckles and Tikal stood behind us along with Emerald. Silver and Blaze sat down in front of us. Shadow and Jasmine stood next to Tails and Cream. Carter came in the middle. Everyone dropped their umbrella and we stood in the rain, closing our eyes.

Everyone opened their eyes. A rain drop fell on my nose. A sign that mom was with me. Amy held my hand and Flash stuck his tongue out, trying to get some water.

"Thanks for coming everyone. It means a lot to me." I said.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Tikal said.

"When you're off of work, we'll go do something." Silver said.

Soon, everyone left. Tails, Cream, and Myles stayed with us. I kissed Flash and handed him to Cream.

"Thanks for watching him." I said.

"Anytime." Tails said. "He's easy, unlike Myles was."

"I heard that!" Myles said getting in the car.

"Bye Flash." Amy said kissing Flash.

We went our different ways. Amy and I went home without Flash. It was pouring rain outside. Lighting and thunder. I wonder how Flash was holding up.

"Do you want some tea, Sonic?" Amy asked from the kitchen.

"Sure."

Amy walked into the living room with two cups of tea. She handed one to me and sat on the couch next to me. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. We watched a romantic movie on this rainy day. Out of all the movies, there had to be sex in them. Of coarse Amy and I were making out on the couch. I broke the kiss with Amy and looked at the TV.

"Looks like the movie is over." I said reaching for the remote.

"It was a good movie." Amy said playing with her hair.

I turned off the TV. Amy grabbed the cups of tea and went into the kitchen. While she was gone I sighed. Should we have sex right now? We've been doing a lot of foreplay. I'm in the mood... Is Amy in the mood?

"Ames?" I called out.

"What?"

"Can we have sex?"

I wanted for a reply. Amy walked into the living room and looked at me. She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the stairs. That was a yes! I grinned and grabbed Amy's hand. We went upstairs into our room.

**Warning! **

I laid Amy on the bed and gently began to kiss her. Her lips tasted like the tea we just had. I wrapped my arms around her body, pushing her body closer to mine. Our body heat began to transfer. Amy opened her mouth, engaging our tongues.

It was starting to get hot now. I broke the battle and sat on my knees, taking off my shirt. I threw it on the floor. Amy put her hands on my shoulders and rubbed them. She grinned at the feeling.

"My muscle man." Amy said grinning.

"It's gonna get better soon."

I went towards Amy's neck. Once my lips hit her neck, she began to moan. I loved her moaning. It was like music to my ears. I lifted Amy up and we spun around. I sat up and held her close. She had a low cut shirt on, so I started to kiss her bust line.

Amy pushed me back and she took off her shirt. My hands ran up and down her sides. My hands found their way to her back. I unclipped her bra and slowly pulled it off of Amy. I sat straight up and I hugged her tight. I could hear her heart beat now. It was beating fast now.

"Things are getting heated now..." I said still listening to her heart beat.

"Things are always heated when you're around."

I kissed her bust line one last time. My left hand played with her left breast. My mouth sucked on her right breast. With my hand, I placed it on her lower back, so she couldn't pulled away from me. Amy pulled on my quills. My teeth gently bit down. Amy's head up back and she moaned louder.

"You suck just like Flash does." Amy said moaning.

"Like father like son." I said moving to her left breast.

I sucked and used my teeth again. Once I was done, I placed my hands on Amy's hips. I slowly began to pull down her pants, along with her underwear. She got off me and pulled her clothes off. She fully naked now. Now it's my turn to become naked. I unzipped my pants and pulled my pants off.

"What are your boxer?" Amy asked laying her side with her hand on her hips.

"I was getting to that."

I took off my boxers. Amy grinned and laid on her back. She spread her legs open and I got on top of her.

"Only one round, tonight." Amy said before we got started.

"Why one?"

"Because I have stuff to do."

I rolled my eyes thinking about what she meant. Working! I felt Amy wrapped her legs around my waist. Her hands around my hand. I pulled Amy close to me again and pushed into her. I didn't go to slow nor to fast. I began to thrust into her. It felt nice not having to worry about a fucking condom anymore. I kept the same pace for a while, until Amy wanted me to go faster and harder on her.

"Faster Sonikku!" Amy moaned pulling my quills.

I went faster for her. Amy's grip got tighter once I did this. I went deeper too. I went all the way in. I kissed Amy and we made love again. Although, something felt different...

"Wait." I said as I stopped thrusting.

"What?" Amy asked worried.

"This feels different."

"I had a baby Sonic. I'm not as tight as I was."

"No... It's not that. It feels like... Something is missing."

Amy thought for a moment. Maybe I was just missing sex with a condom. Maybe the bed sheets weren't as soft. Maybe it wasn't dark enough to have sex. It felt different somehow.

"I know what's different." Amy said stopping my thoughts.

"What?"

"Your climax. It's not as fast as it used to be."

I started to laugh. Like that would be it! We just started having sex though!

"It's been 40 minutes Sonic. You always hit your climax when we're 15 minutes into it." Amy said.

"Well then... I guess I have to fuck you longer than before."

Amy rolled her eyes and spun us around. We held hands as she started to ride me. Oh yea, this was it now. With all the moaning, pleasure, kissing and the heat, I was starting to get close. I guess Amy just needed to be on top.

"Fuck! I-I'm getting close, baby!" I said breathing hard.

The pleasure began to fade though. I saw Amy got off of me.

"Ames!" I yelled.

"Just relax."

Amy grabbed my member and put her mouth on it. She went fast and hard on me. My head flung back with pleasure. I moaned louder and louder. My hand played with her hair. My body got tease as I felt myself coming close.

"O-Oh F-FUCK!" I yelled as I hit my climax.

I hit my climax and I felt Amy start to suck. She never did that before. My body shook a little as I finished my climax. My head hit my pillow. My put my arm in front of my eyes and breathed really hard. That was the best one yet. Well, beside the one when Amy and I made Flash.

"That...Was too...Good." I said panting.

"I'm glad."

"You didn't...Hit your... C-Climax."

"Don't worry about that... We can do that tomorrow."

I grinned at Amy. I kissed her on the cheek and we took a nap. It was only 3 in the afternoon. Maybe we could have more sex after dinner.


	13. Birthday Surprise

**Amy's POV**

Today is the day! The best day of my life! Well, beside meeting Sonic and all my friends. But this day changed our lives forever! I wonder what we would be doing if this never happened to us? Or what if it died inside of me. My little boy, Flash! He's turning 1 today!

"Happy Birthday, Flash!" I said feeding him a bottle.

"He's half way to two now." Sonic said walking around.

"Remember the party starts at noon."

"I'll see if I can get off of work."

Sonic kissed Flash and I goodbye and went to work. I sighed and focused back on Flash. Kids grow up so fast! The past year went by so fast! From the time when Flash was born to right now.

"You know Flash... You might become a big brother." I said touching his nose.

Flash put his hand on my stomach. I smiled and lifted him up in the air. We went into the kitchen and I began to feed him. I could tell Flash was excited today. Everything seem to 'jump' today. Everything was going as plan, which never happens! I shouldn't say that... Now something is going to go wrong.

"You ready have your first party?" I asked walking upstairs.

Flash and I walked into the bedroom. We both got changed into some nice party clothes. I put a small birthday hat on Flash. But instead of wearing it, he pulled it off and started to chew it. I don't know why, but seeing this made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Stay here Flash."

I went into the bathroom and shut the door. I screamed and flushed the toilet. I walked out, whipping my mouth. I starred at Flash who was waving his hat around. He threw the hat to me and it landed on my feet.

"It's not my birthday, Flash!" I said picking the hat up.

I looked at the time and it was 11am. One more hour till the party! We rushed downstairs. My ears went up when I heard the backdoor close.

"Sonic?" I called out.

"No."

I know that voice! I turned around and Flash clapped his hands.

"Cream!" I said hugging her.

"Sorry if we're here... Myles really wanted to see Flash." Cream said pulling Myles towards her.

Tails walked behind them and waved. Flash laughed and reached towards Tails.

"Need any help?" Tails asked as he held Flash.

"Not at the moment. But I have show you something girl!" I said dragging Cream upstairs.

The boys laughed and sat down. Myles had his head phones in and he was texting someone. Soon, Cream and I came back downstairs.

"Alright!" I said clapping my hands. "Do you think one of you could pick up the birthday cake?"

"I'll get it!" Myles said looking at his phone.

"Oh no." Tails said taking his phone. "I'll do it and you'll help Amy."

Tails handed Flash to me and left and we all laughed, expect for Myles.

"Myles been texting some girl." Cream whispered to me.

"Not just a girl!" Myles said crossing his arms.

Cream and I laughed.

"While Cream and I set up, you can watch Flash." I said giving Flash to Myles.

Flash crawled onto Myles's lap. Flash grabbed his hand and held it tight. I bet that was a great moment for Cream. Anyways, Cream and I got balloons up and party streamers. We got a sign up for Flash. By the time Cream and I were finished, Tails came back with the cake. He set it in the kitchen and we all went into the kitchen.

"Here we go." I said opening the box.

I gasped at the cake. Everyone just starred at it. Flash clapped his hands and wrapped his arms around Myles's neck. I never order this cake. But it was special at the same time.

"Do you like it?" Cream asked.

"H-How did you get our family picture on it?" I asked stunned.

"Remember when Tikal helped you design a cake?"

"Yea."

"Well, Tails and Myles told Tikal to change to order before you two sent and we got this picture on it."

I smiled. I had to take a picture of this cake. It was a picture of Sonic, Flash, and I together when we got home from the hospital. I looked awful, but I didn't care. This was the best cake ever. Well, beside my wedding cake, but that's a different story.

Soon it was noon and the door bell was ringing like crazy. First Silver and Blaze showed up. Then Carter, Knuckles, Tikal and Emerald. Shadow and Jasmine showed up. Everyone was here expect for Sonic. I notice everyone had presents in their hands.

"You guys didn't have to bring presents." I said letting Flash crawl around the living room.

"We had too! It is a birthday." Tikal said. "You have to open mine first when Sonic gets here."

"You guys can place the presents on the coffee table." I said pointing.

Everyone put their presents on the table. We ate and talked until Sonic came home. Everyone played with Flash.

"Everybody shut up! Sonic is calling me!" I said answering me phone. "Hello?"

"Sally's here with your kid, Sonic!" Knuckles yelled into the phone.

Everyone could hear Sonic yelling from the phone. I had to pull it away from my ear, because it was so loud! I told Sonic that Sally wasn't there and everything was fine. He eventually calmed down a little.

"Alright then... I'll see you soon!" I said hanging up the phone. "He'll be here in-"

"I'm home!" Sonic yelled bursting through the front door. "How fast was that?" He said swinging his keys around.

Sonic's keys flew off his finger and hit Shadow in the face. Everyone laughed at Shadow. Flash flapped his hands and fell on his back from laughing.

"Fucking Faker." Shadow grinned.

"There's a fucking kid here, dude!" Silver said hitting Shadow's chest.

"You just cussed!" Myles said. "Dad, can I cuss!?"

"No!" Cream said. "Don't say anything."

But behind Cream, Tails gave Myles a thumbs up and winked. Carter held her laugh inside her. She couldn't let Cream see. Flash crawled over to Sonic's feet and hugged his leg.

"Hey little guy!" Sonic said picking Flash up. "Did you get what you wanted for your birthday?"

"We were waiting for you to get home." Knuckles said.

"I would have made it." Sonic said sitting on the couch.

"Open mine first!" Tikal said grabbing her gift.

She placed it in front of Sonic and Flash. Sonic helped Flash open his first gift. It was rattle that changed colors each time you shook it. Sonic set that aside and they opened all the presents. I had to take pictures of everything, which Sonic wasn't to fond of.

"Stop it! The flash is to bright!" Sonic said covering his eyes.

Seeing Sonic covering his eyes, made Flash cover his eyes. I took another picture. Soon all the presents were opened. Sonic opened the rattle box and handed the color changing rattle to Flash. But, Flash threw the rattle and played with the box.

"It's always the box that interest them the most." Silver said crossing his arms and laughing.

"I wanna play with the box!" Myles said playing with Flash.

"Let me play too!" Emerald said joining them.

"Kids never grow up." Knuckles said.

Everyone laughed and we watched all the kids play with the box, rather than the toys.

But soon, it was getting late. Everyone packed up their things and went home. I was lucky to have the girls help me clean the house up before they left.

"Sonic, can you put Flash to bed?" I asked from the kitchen.

"Sure."

Sonic got up and went over to Flash in the living room. Sonic grinned and saw Flash sleeping in one of the boxes. Sonic slowly pulled Flash out and held Flash in his arms. He walked upstairs and put Flash in his bedroom.

"Night Flash." Sonic said closing the door.

As I walked upstairs I saw Sonic come out of Flash's room. I held out my hand and Sonic grabbed it. We walked into our bedroom and got ready for bed. We stayed in the same clothes.

"You're so fucking lazy... Not changing clothes." Sonic said taking his pants off.

"You wear your boxers for 3 days without wearing them."

"I don't bleed down there."

I hit Sonic with a pillow. He chuckled and pulled the covers over his body. He wrapped one of his arms around me. We cuddled next to each other and held hands.

"I'm pregnant." I said after a moment of silent.

"WHAT!?" Sonic yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending of Life's Horror part 2! Don't worry there will be a part 3! Cliff hangers, I know, I know!<br>But while I'm plotting Life's Horror part 3, next story will be 'The 5 Elements'  
><strong>


End file.
